


I Walked, I Crawled (Or Five Times Robin Was A Good Dad, and One Time He Was Not)

by TalonDick



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, soon to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonDick/pseuds/TalonDick
Summary: Chrom and Robin rule well together as the kings of Ylisse, with Chrom taking the role of Exalt after his sister's untimely passing.Together they have their first child, Princess Lucina. They both love her very much, and neither of them are afraid to show it. However, little do they know that the fate of the world lies in their daughter's hands...





	I Walked, I Crawled (Or Five Times Robin Was A Good Dad, and One Time He Was Not)

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't start another multichapter fic, but look where I am now. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

The marriage was something they needed after the death of Exalt Emmeryn. She was struck down, and Chrom himself injured quite gravely. The war had been won, but the cost had been grave and the fighting itself dragged out beyond reason. The people needed something to look to, as did the Shepherds and the newlyweds themselves.

Chrom had fallen quickly for his soon to be husband, but their bonds had grown stronger over the course of time. Soon enough he was smitten... and found that his tactician felt the same. His parents had told him to give the ring to the woman he loved most, but there was no such woman in his heart, nor would there ever be. But when he was with Robin, Chrom felt as if he were whole. He was the wind at his back and the sword at his side, and with Robin next to him the two could do anything. So instead, he decided to give it to the man he loved most. The person he could see himself growing old and spending the rest of his life with.

They had agreed to wait until the end of the war to marry.

Though after Emmeryn's demise Chrom had thought himself broken in many ways, neither of them sought to change their original plan. If anything, they made it better, for them and the country. And so all of Ylisse was introduced to their new Exalt, as well as his King, Consort, and Tactician Robin.

They loved each other more than anything, and were overjoyed when little baby Lucina was born. Her eyes sparkled, and she was bestowed with the Brand of the Exalt upon her left one, coming into view when one looked upon it. She took after Chrom, but that did not mean Robin loved her any less.

Soon enough, the Exalt had to make haste toward Ferox for discussion. Robin had decided to stay behind with their newborn to make sure she was safe, and simply because he loved his child as much as he loved Chrom.

The two stood in the throne room of Ylisstol, Chrom holding Lucina in his arms, looking down at her. Already, the first time he would have to leave her? But he trusted Robin more than anyone, including himself, and he knew that he would take good care of their baby.

"I'm sorry that I must leave you alone, she is just born, but... being Exalt unfortunately has duties," Chrom said, lifting his head to look at his king, trying not to show he was too upset. "I wish you could come with me- both of you. But Lucina is so young... she has to stay here."

Chrom held out their daughter and Robin took her with delicate hands, unwilling to hurt her. He was, quite literally, holding his pride and joy in his hands. Robin laughed some before glancing down at Lucina himself, smiling, and then turning back to his husband.

"You don't need to worry about us, Chrom. Everything's going to be just fine here. Don't forget that we're at peace, too. For once we can say that there is no enemy to worry about." 

Lucina made a noise that could have been taken as a giggle, and the two of them both smiled at that.

"I wish I could come with you too, but things simply just don't work out like that. It is a quick trip, isn't it? Meeting with the Khans, and then you come right back here!" Robin was not hesitant in his efforts to subdue Chrom's worrying.

Chrom stared at the two most important people in his life before taking a deep breath and embracing them. The hug lasted for a long time, and Robin buried himself in Chrom's neck, still carrying Lucina. Their faces were red, and they both enjoyed the sensation of being able to touch and hold on to one another.

Then came the time to let go.

Robin lifted his head and kissed Chrom, stepping back afterwards. The Exalt himself leaned down and lightly pecked their daughter's forehead. Then he took his leave, awaiting Lissa and the others going outside.

He sighed as Chrom walked away, but looked down at Lucina lovingly. The two of them would be fine, yes, although Robin could not help secretly worrying about his lover. After Chrom's injury, Robin found himself very wary. Who'd have thought that he'd become Fredrick? He wouldn't have, that's for sure.

Robin spent the day with Lucina. Though Chrom was gone, the two of them managed. It was his new duty to take the power of throne for the time being, but there was little happening in Ylisse for him to worry about.

As the sun fell and night crossed the skies, Robin settled down in his room. Getting up from upon the bed, holding Lucina in his arms, he set her down in her cradle. However, when he stepped away, Lucina began crying.

His eyes widened, and he hurried back, picking his daughter up, standing and rocking her back and forth slowly. She still cried quietly, and so Robin sat down again, smiling softly as an idea crossed his mind.

A lullaby, one he didn't know how he knew, rather that he just did. It was fitting, and maybe it would work. He wouldn't sing in public but he could perfectly well if for Lucina.  
Robin opened his mouth, then began.

"Little baby, hear my voice; I'm here beside you, O maiden, fair. Our young lady, grow and see; your land, your own faithful land."

She began to calm down, instead staring up as if at him. The song was peaceful and perhaps Lucina liked it. He continued.

"Sun and moon, guide us; to the hour of glory and honor. Little baby, our young lady..." 

Lucina's eyes were closed now, and if she were not already asleep, she would be soon. Robin grinned lovingly again before finishing the last line.

"...Noble Maiden Fair."

Once done, he did not put Lucina back in the cradle. Instead, he climbed under the covers, and she was set upon his chest. It did not take long for him to fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and review if you'd like!


End file.
